Going Home
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian and Emma had talked endlessly about having another kid around. Henry was in college already and back for winter break, and little Liam would be bored without someone to play with, or grow up with. So, they started searching around for an adoption agency.
1. Going Home (Part 1)

_A/N: Oh, god, I've started another verse._

_Bear with me, guys. I really love this one._

_I really do hope they explore the idea of Emma and Killian adopting a kid on the show—I think it could be done quite beautifully, if we're being honest. Hopefully, we'll get to see it._

_Anyways, I really hope you all like the first part of the introduction to Emma and Killian's new kid!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian and Emma had talked endlessly about having another kid around.<p>

Henry was in college already and back for winter break, and little Liam would be bored without someone to play with, or grow up with.

Emma was weary about having another baby, with all of the work and the stress it put on her body.

So, they started searching around for an adoption agency.

Emma and Killian both knew well enough what it was like to be an orphan, what it was like to be alone at such a young age.

They wanted to help a little kid find a home.

And, that's just what they did.

"Love, ready to go?"

"I think so." Emma nodded, rising to her feet off the couch, "Henry, thanks for watching Liam."  
>"You know it's not a chore for me." He grinned, shutting off the video game Emma was watching him play, "Come back with a cool kid, okay?"<p>

Emma giggled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and walking around the couch, towards the door.

"We'll be back soon-Liam should be waking up from his nap soon."  
>"Perfect. See you later." Henry smiled as they walked out the door.<br>"Emma, love, you look worried." Killian sighed, taking her hand in his as they walked to her car, "What's wrong?"  
>"I don't know. I haven't been able to shake the stupid nerves all week."<p>

"Are you nervous about doing this? About adopting a child?"  
>"I guess." She sighed, stopping before opening the car door.<p>

"There's nothing to be worried about, love. We'll go today and meet some of them, we'll see if any catch our attention." Killian smiled, squeezing her hand, "I'll be right by your side."

"Thank you." She whispered as he kissed the top of her head before going around the other side to get in on the passenger side. She slipped into the driver's seat, turned on the car, and started down the road.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to get to the agency, and it looked far too similar to the ones Emma spent time in for her liking. She took a shaky breath as she parked, making Killian take her hand.<p>

"Love, I promise, everything will be just fine." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I know." She replied softly.

"Let's go find a new addition, love." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips this time, before slipping out of the car and letting go of her hand.

She finally got out, following Killian inside. The lobby was bright and colorful, unlike most of the orphanages she'd been in and out of. There were children running about, making Killian chuckle as they stepped up to the desk.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" The young lady asked sweetly.

"Aye, we are." Killian smiled, "You've a beautiful sweater on."

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. Of course he was going to be obnoxious.

"Aww, thank you!" She giggled, handing them a clipboard, "If you'll just fill that out quickly, we'll get you all set up to go meet some of the children."

"Thank you." Emma smiled, taking it and following Killian to the chairs by the window.

"What do you think, Swan?" He grinned, nudging her as she started filling out the short paperwork.

"It's definitely brighter and happier than the ones I stayed in." She spoke with a small smile.

"I agree-Liam and I stayed in disgusting homes. We used to have to do the dishes and clean. These children are at least getting a chance at a normal childhood." Killian spoke quietly.

"Any stand out to you?"  
>"Not yet, but I'm sure once we meet some, we'll find just the right boy or girl to bring home." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.<p>

"I hope you're right."

"You'd be surprised, love. I can be right sometimes." Killian chuckled, making Emma smile.

"So, what do we tell them about the family tree stuff?"  
>"I think it depends on how old the child is." Killian shrugged, "I say... we leave out the pillaging and plundering for another time, perhaps."<p>

Emma giggled at that, nudging against him.

"Sign here, dork." She giggled, handing him the pen and watching him sign his name with the swirly letters she loved.

"Ready for this?" He asked, handing it back to her.

"As ready as I can be." Emma smiled, rising from her seat. Killian followed her back over to the desk, where she turned in the clipboard.

"Perfect! And, you can go wait in one of the rooms to the left-someone from our staff will bring in one child at a time that match your wishes-though, if I remember correctly, you were the couple that had very few."  
>"We aren't a picky bunch." Killian smiled, "Thank you, lass."<p>

He set his hand on the small of Emma's back and led her to the room the secretary had been talking about, sitting down at the table.

"Look at all of the toys." Killian chuckled, glancing around at all of the stuffed animals and plastic toys strewn about.

"It looks like Liam's room." Emma grinned.

"Aye, it does." Killian chuckled just as they brought in the first little girl.

It was going to be a long day, Emma thought as Killian squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>They'd met so many kids-Emma wanted to take all of them home. Every last one of them was absolutely adorable, and kind, and just perfectly adoptable.<p>

The one that stood out, though, was a girl who was about twelve years old. She was easily the oldest they'd talked to that day, and probably the oldest kid at the orphanage.

Lucy was her name-she had light, brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She was a bit quiet to start, but once Killian and Emma got her talking, she was hilarious. Like Emma, she'd been in the system her whole life, so she knew how it worked-the older kids never got adopted.

Emma didn't want any other kids but her.

"Killian, I liked her." Emma whispered as they sat in another room, one to sign a paper to let one child spend the night with them.

"Lucy?" Killian asked in response, "I quite liked her, too. She was sweet-she seemed to take to us."

"She reminds me of myself when I was stuck in this system." Emma replied, making Killian smile.

"Let's bring her home, then." He offered.

"You think she'll get along with the boys?" Emma asked, "I think they were looking more for a brother, and one closer to Liam's age."

"I think it'd do us all some good to have a girl around the house." Killian smiled, "Besides, she seems like she'll be just fine with the boys. She kind of fits right in between their ages, which I think is perfect."

"Okay." Emma grinned, "Let's take her home for the night and see how the boys like her."  
>"Sounds like a plan to me, love." Killian smiled, "Why don't you go call the boys and at least let them know about the situation, and I'll handle this."<p>

"Okay." Emma nodded, grinning as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before allowing her to get up and leave the room.

She pulled her phone out and dialed Henry's number, smiling when he answered.

_"Are we getting a cool sibling tonight?"_  
>"Well, not quite yet," Emma giggled, "But, we do have someone coming to stay the night."<p>

_"Yeah?"_  
>"Mhmm. Her name is Lucy, and she'll a real sweetheart. I think you two will love her."<p>

_"How old is she?"_

Emma smiled at his excitement.

"She's about twelve."  
><em>"So, she's, like, right between Liam and I!"<em>  
>"Yep."<br>_"She sounds cool."_  
>"Just a warning, though, she's a bit shy, so don't attack her when she gets into the door."<br>_"I won't."_  
>"Maybe sit Liam down and talk to him?"<p>

_"I will. I mean, he's five, so I don't know if he'll listen, but I'll try."_

"Thank you."

_"Of course. I'm excited to meet her, and I'm sure Liam is, too."_ Henry spoke happily, and Emma could practically see his smile.

"We'll see you soon, okay?"  
><em>"Okay."<em> Henry chuckled, hanging up.

Emma couldn't believe all of this was happening.

"Ready to go get Lucy?" Killian smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Yes." Emma beamed.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

><p>Killian and Emma went to go get her, helping her pack an overnight bag before the three piled into Emma's car.<p>

"Your car is really cute, Mrs. Jones." Lucy noted.  
>"You can call me Emma, sweetie." Emma grinned as she started it, "Thank you."<p>

"So, Lucy, have you ever been sailing?" Killian asked with a smile as Emma started driving.

"No, I haven't." She replied with a small smile.

"Perhaps, before you leave tomorrow morning, we'll take my boat out for a ride." Killian offered, making Lucy giggle.

"Really?"  
>"Of course, lass." Killian smiled, looking to Emma.<p>

"I'll change it in the morning." Emma whispered.

"Perfect."

"Where did you say you lived again?" Lucy asked.

"Storybrooke-it's a very small town."

"It sounds familiar." Lucy smiled, "I think I visited once before."

"Really?"  
>"Maybe, when I was really little."<p>

"It's a great town-I think you'll like it. There's lots to do." Killian offered.

"I'm excited to see it tomorrow." Lucy spoke sweetly.

"Ready to meet the boys?" Emma grinned.

"I think so."

"I told them to be good, so hopefully they'll listen." Emma giggled.

"I'm sure they're nice." Lucy smiled.

"Oh, they certainly are-they can just be a little... too excited sometimes." Killian chuckled.

"I've never had brothers at any of the foster homes I've been at-only sisters." Lucy spoke with a small smile.

"You never forget your firsts." Killian grinned, making Emma roll her eyes with a smile. Of course he would.

"Alright, we're now crossing the town line." Emma smiled, watching Lucy look anxiously out of her window. It was growing dark outside, a sign that winter was on its way.

"It's so cute!" Lucy smiled as they passed Granny's. Emma smiled to Killian, knowing she'd fit right in.

"It is a quaint little town." Killian grinned, "It's a great place for families."

"I bet." Lucy spoke softly, glancing at everything she could.

They finally made it to their little house by the water, making Lucy smile.

"You live here?"  
>"We do." Killian grinned, "Perhaps, if all goes well, you will, too."<p>

Lucy's smile was absolutely priceless to Emma. She was clearly so happy.

"Let's give you a tour, aye?"  
>"I'd love that." Lucy smiled, following them into their house.<p> 


	2. Going Home (Part 2)

_A/N: Hello, again! Here's part two for you all!_

_Listen to: 'Coming Home' by Skylar Grey and 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door to find the boys sitting on the couch, playing a game as usual. They both turned at the noise, smiles on their faces.<p>

"Boys, we've got someone we'd like you to meet." Emma smiled, setting her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Boys, this is Lucy."

Liam hurried around the couch, followed by Henry, making Lucy smile. Emma looked over her head to see Killian's wide grin.

"I'm Liam!" He grinned, holding his hand out for her.

"Henry." He chuckled, shaking her hand.

"I'm Lucy." She spoke shyly. Emma couldn't help but smile at how well she fit in.

"Mom, can we still bake cookies tonight?"  
>"After dinner, kid." Emma grinned, "For now, why don't you two take Lucy around the house? I'm sure she'd like to see everything, and where her room for the night is."<p>

"Okay!" Liam beamed, taking her hand, "Come with us!"

The two dragged her down the hallway, giggles filling the house. Emma covered her smile with her hand, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Oh, lass, don't cry." Killian whispered, tugging her close.

"I want her to be a part of our family, Killian."

"We'll go to the orphanage tomorrow, and when we do, we'll sign the paperwork. She'll be ours." Killian whispered, cradling her head to his chest.

"I'm so happy." Emma spoke with a teary giggle.

"I know you are, sweetheart. I am, too." Killian chuckled, tugging away and wiping at her tears, "What do you say we get dinner started?"

"I'd say that sounds great." Emma smiled, wiping at the last of her tears.

Her feelings were all over the place-and she was more than alright with it.

* * *

><p>After dinner, as promised, the kids helped her and Killian make cookies. It was just as messy as Emma had expected it to be.<p>

"I think my cookie needs more icing." Henry grinned, wiping his forehead and leaving a white streak.

"Henry, you have something on your face." Lucy giggled, flicking more flour at him.

"Hey, I want white stripes, too!" Liam exclaimed.

"Here," Lucy grinned, bending down to his height and making little war stripes of flour, "Better?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Lucy!" Liam grinned, continuing to decorate his cookie.

"Seems like the kids are all getting along." Emma whispered to Killian as she decorated a snowman-shaped cookie.

"They're more than getting along, love. They're practically siblings already." Killian chuckled, making a candy cane cookie into a hook with the white icing.

"I'm so glad she's happy here." Emma smiled.

"I am, too. I figured she would be."

"I was nervous."  
>"Well, there's no need to be, now, love."<p>

"I guess not."

"Mom, look what I made!" Henry beamed, bringing over a cookie that looked like some kind of evil snowman.

"Perfect." Emma giggled.

"I made a tree!" Liam exclaimed, bringing his messy tree cookie over, that was overloaded with candies and icing.

"Looks great, kid." She giggled, rising from her seat and ruffling his curls as she walked over to where Lucy was still making her cookie.

"That's really pretty, Lucy." Emma smiled, glancing over her shoulder.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, "I haven't ever made my own cookies before."  
>God, Emma's heart broke. She was just like her.<p>

"Well, I'm glad you're making them now." Emma smiled, "Mind if I...?"

"Mhmm." Lucy smiled as Emma grabbed a candy cane cookie and started striping it with red.

"I'm sorry your room is kind of bare tonight."  
>"It's okay-I'm just happy it's clean."<p>

Emma offered a smile before speaking again.

"You know, I was in an orphanage my whole childhood." Emma spoke softly, spreading the icing, "I never got adopted. I was in and out of foster homes until I was fifteen and ran away. I think... I think that's part of the reason we want you to be a part of our family-so that you can have your chance at a happy ending."

Lucy looked to her with a soft expression as Emma wiped at a tear.

She was surprised when she felt Lucy's arms around her, but hugged her back regardless.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance." Lucy whispered. Emma closed her eyes and hugged her tighter, her heart clenching of the thought of being looked over again and again. She knew the feeling too well.

"You deserve it." Emma replied softly, cradling Lucy's head to her chest. She'd known the girl only a few hours, but she was already absolutely taken by her.

It'd definitely feel good to have another girl in the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night, just after Emma had tucked in Liam, she went to go check on Lucy, who Killian was supposed to be tucking in. She peeked into the previously unused bedroom, smiling when she heard the story Killian was telling. He was telling Lucy about his hand.<p>

"I've been without it for quite some time."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Aye. I've learned to be without it."

"Can I...?"  
>"Sure." Killian whispered, holding his marred arm out for her. Emma watched as Lucy hesitantly touched it, making her smile.<p>

"Does it hurt?"  
>"Not anymore." Killian replied, "I've grown pretty used to it by now."<p>

"So, who's Rumplestiltskin in town?" She asked, making both Killian and Emma confused.

"Hm?"  
>"I read part of Henry's storybook," She smiled, "I know everything. You're Captain Hook, and Emma is the Savior-Liam was named after your brother. Emma's parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. Your hand was taken by the Crocodile, who's also is Rumplestiltskin."<p>

"Sweetheart, I think this might be a conversation for another time." He chuckled, "Are you alright with... it?"

"I don't want to live anywhere else." She smiled, "It's really cool."

"I'm glad you think so, lass." Killian chuckled, brushing some hair from her face. He was a natural.

"Goodnight, Captain." She grinned, making Killian laugh.

"Goodnight, Princess." He whispered in return, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He carefully rose from the bed and walked to the door, smiling when he saw Emma peering in. She took a step back so he could shut the door behind himself, a smile plastered on her face.

"She figured it out, hm?" Emma grinned.

"She found Henry's book." Killian shrugged, "I'm glad we don't need to lie."

"Me too." Emma sighed as he tugged her into his side and they started down the hall.

"Secrets are generally not a good way to start a relationship." Killian smiled.

"No, they aren't." Emma grinned in response as they started up the stairs. Once they made it to their room, Emma plopped onto the bed entirely un-gracefully, making Killian chuckle.

"So, when can we adopt her?" He smiled, slipping into bed beside her.

"Hopefully tomorrow." Emma sighed, slipping under the covers and curling into Killian's warmth, "I want her to live here as soon as possible."

"We'll have to dress up that room a bit, aye? It's awfully bare."

"Marco could probably make a nice dresser for her, and a nightstand." Emma suggested.

"Aye. Or, perhaps a bookshelf-she quite likes books." Killian smiled.

"I'm so glad she's alright with all of this. It's... Different."

"I think it may take a while for her to really get used to it, but she'll come around." Killian grinned.

"I think she already has, Captain." Emma spoke proudly, making him chuckle.

"Aye, I suppose she has." Killian whispered with a small smile before pressing a kiss to Emma's lips, "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered, finally letting her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Emma woke to the sweet smell of cocoa and maple syrup. Killian's warmth was long gone, making her smile.<p>

She slipped into her slippers before walking down the stairs to the first floor.

"Look who's awake." Henry teased, causing Killian to turn around from his spot in the kitchen.

"Morning, love!" He beamed, "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure." She giggled.

"Mommy!" Liam exclaimed, sliding off his chair at the table and hurrying over to hug her.

"Hey, kiddo." She smiled, bending down to catch his hug.

"How'd you sleep, munchkin?" Emma smiled, tugging away and wiping at the syrup at the corner of his mouth.

"Really good." He spoke proudly, making Emma giggle. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before sending him back to the table and rising up to her feet.

"How'd you sleep, Lucy?"

"The best I've slept in a really long time." She smiled after swallowing some pancake, "I've never slept on a bed as comfy as that one."

"Well, that's good-it's yours." Killian smiled, flipping a pancake.

The kids all took a moment to process what he'd said before erupting in cheers and giggles.

Emma found her way over to Killian, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"I think they're excited."

"Really? What gave that away?" Killian smiled.

"Hmm... I don't know." She grinned, looking back to their kids.

This was what Emma had yearned for all her life.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she hurried over to hug Emma and Killian.

They both laughed and hugged her back, smiling to each other.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." She spoke with a teary smile as she pulled away. Killian tugged her back into his arms, holding her close.

"You deserve to be happy, sweetheart." Killian smiled, "You deserve to be loved."

"We'll get your room set up this week, okay?" Emma smiled, setting a hand on her back as Lucy looked to her, "It'll be prettier, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled, tugging away from Killian.

"Well, I promised you a boat ride, didn't I?" Killian smiled, "If you kids all go get dressed, we can leave in a bit."

All three scattered, making Emma smile.

"You alright, love?"

"Better than alright." Emma grinned.

"Well, while they're getting dressed, let's get you some food, aye?" He grinned back, pressing a kiss to her cheek before getting back to making pancakes.

Emma grabbed a warm mug of cocoa and sprayed some whipped cream over top before sprinkling cinnamon on it.

As she took the first warm drink, she thought about how they'd decorate Lucy's room.

It was really happening.

* * *

><p>After everyone had gotten ready, Killian took the family out on the boat-even dragging Emma along with them. They sailed around for an hour or so before calling it a day-they had to get Lucy back to the orphanage so they could adopt her.<p>

"How'd you like the ship?"

"That was so cool!" Lucy beamed from the backseat, "I've never been on a real pirate ship before!"

"Well, we take it out pretty often-I'm sure you'll be on it again in no time." Killian smiled.

Emma couldn't help but grin-she was so glad Lucy fit in. She was glad Lucy was going to come home with them.

Once they got to the orphanage, the three walked in already chattering, making the secretary smile.

"We took this little princess home for a night, and we've decided we'd like to adopt her." Killian smiled, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, we're so glad to hear that! If you'll go into the same room you were in yesterday, our main caretaker will be right with you!"

"Thank you." Killian smiled, following Emma and Lucy to the room.

"Well, how does it feel?" Emma smiled.

"Like a dream come true." Lucy smiled, hugging her again, "Thank you."

"Of course." Emma smiled, hugging their daughter back. She already loved her.

After sitting there only a few moments, the caretaker came in with a large manila folder.

"Here's Lucy's file-it's got baby pictures, school projects-anything you could think of is right in this folder." She smiled, handing it to Emma.

Emma curiously opened it as the lady started talking, taking a look through it. Something caught her eye, though-it was a picture of a little Lucy, with bruises on her face. Emma furrowed her brows and looked at it, her heart breaking.

"Lucy, why don't you go start packing your things?" The caretaker smiled, "We'll come get you when all of the paperwork has been signed."

"Killian will help you move stuff when we're done, okay?" Emma smiled, rubbing her shoulder before she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

"I see you found the photo." The lady sighed, "Poor thing was abused in a foster home."

"Were the parents charged?" Emma asked.

"Yes-they're both in jail and unable to foster or adopt any children once they're out."

"Does she remember it?" Emma asked softly, grazing her fingers over the pictures.

"She doesn't talk about it often, but occasionally she'll have nightmares."

"Nightmares aren't entirely uncommon in our house." Killian spoke with a sincere smile as he took Emma's hand in his.

"Lucy is a sweet girl. She hasn't caused any problems here." The lady added, making Emma's heart clench. She had been looked over because she was abused.

"We'd still like to adopt her. She fit in perfectly with us." Killian spoke sweetly, "She's grown on all of us-even the boys."

"I'm glad she's finally found a home. It's heartbreaking to see people set her aside because of her past."

"Pasts don't matter in our family. We learn to grow from them." Killian grinned, giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

"Perfect. I'll get all of her papers and we can start filling them out."

* * *

><p>The papers didn't take long to fill out, and in about two hours, they were packing Emma's car with Lucy's things.<p>

"That everything, love?" Killian smiled, shutting the trunk and looking to Lucy with a smile.

"I think so." Lucy giggled.

"Well, let's go home, then." Emma grinned, opening the back door for Lucy to slip in.

Emma smiled and got in on the driver's side, starting the car.

Killian got in beside her and have her a smile.

"Ready to go home, love?" He smiled.

"Always." She replied with a smile.


End file.
